fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Glass
|voice=Atticus Shaffer }} Albert Glass is a glass fish and student at Freshwater High. He enjoys reading, thinking, breathing, and playing the violin. He is best friends with Jumbo Shrimp, and his girlfriend is Esmargot. He's a nerd, just like his friend Jumbo. He has a classical music upbringing. He can play the violin and loves reading books and maps. He has skipped 2 grades ahead and is around ten years old. Personality Albert is good natured and is "the nicest and most well behaved kid in the whole school", as said by Oscar. However, he is sometimes nervous, quiet or shy and is an easy target for bullies, like Jocktopus, to which he just accepts. His dream is to become a violinist ("Flying Fish"). Personal Life When he got an audition in the School Auditorium, he didn't get the part. He got scared by Mr. Mussels by his loud voice and swam away, crying ("Fish Out of Water"). When Jocktopus said his notecard, Albert thought it was beautiful, but Jocktopus beat him up. He then got to detention for standing out in the hallway too long by Mr. Baldwin ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). Albert had a large role when Milo got a ninja. He was bullied by Jocktopus again, and Milo, Bea, and Oscar felt bad for him, so Milo tapped Jocktopus. But he punched him to a another tank and Milo found a ninja. Milo used the ninja to beat Jocktopus from making fun of Albert in a lightbulb. Albert thanked Milo for saving him and Milo said it was no problem. ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). Albert had another big role when he was shown to have the "dropsy". When Mr. Baldwin noticed, he pressed a button, and Principal Stickler and Nurse Fishington came and put Albert in a bag. When Milo saw Albert getting money, free food, having someone else do his homework and not getting bulled, Milo decided to fake having the disease. Oscar later gaves Albert some ice cream, knowing Milo didn't have dropsy. Milo forced him to give it to him instead, and Albert told Oscar he could give ice cream to Milo since he "needs it more than him" ("Dropsy!"). Albert's largest role was in "Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story". When it was his birthday, he handed out cupcakes to everyone except Bea. She told him he probably didn't see her and it was a mistake, but Albert said that he didn't like Bea. Bea went home and Milo told her she could hang out with Albert and he'll maybe see how nice Bea really is. She first helps when Albert couldn't open the tab in his soda can. Bea tried several things to help Albert, like opening his soda or holding the door open for him, but nothing worked. The next day, after Bea got some ideas from Shellsea, she went to Albert's house and gave him tickets to the Swirlies and a friendship bracelet. Albert did not feel comfortable watching the Swirlies with Bea. Milo tried to help Albert by putting butter on the bracelet, making Albert's fin slip out. He laughed and went away, but slipped and fell in the toilet. Bea, Oscar and Milo then jumped in to save him. They manage to get him out, and Milo told Albert he had to like Bea now, since she saved his life, but Albert still doesn't like her. Bea said she now doesn't care what other people think of her. Albert then giggles and says he does like her, and that the reason why he didn't like her is because she is so desperate for other people to like her. Afterwards, they were friends. When Milo believed that Fish Brain Parasites were real, he noticed Albert after he ordered a green smoothie at the cafeteria. Albert drank the smoothie, which filled him up and turned him green. He put on shades and his wig fell off after he laughed, which made him look like a Fish Brain Parasite. He went over to Milo, Bea, and Oscar. Milo was terrified that there was a "parasite" in the school, and Albert "infected" Oscar and Bea by high fiving them. Although Albert wasn't a parasite, Milo still ran away from the cafeteria. Albert, who wanted to cheer up Milo, chased after him ("Parasite Fright"). Albert's segment in Bea and Oscar's morning announcements was the "Bunny of the Day" segment, showing that he loves bunnies. ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). When Bea and Milo tried to help Oscar pick a club, they got into the map club, which had only 2 people: Jumbo Shrimp and Albert. ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Albert and Jumbo were excited about going to Pupu Goodtimes amuesement park. Albert, Jumbo, and Oscar spent their time trying to win a game to win a "Limited edition Fork Saber". They all failed to knock all the cups, since Jumbo's throw was too strong, Oscar's throw being weak but accurate, and Albert couldn't even pick up the ball. Albert suggested Oscar that they all should ride the Pu-Panator so that Oscar could knock the pins from the rollercoaster. They managed knocking all the pins down, and won the fork saber ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Albert played as the father of Svetlana. Potatoes were very important in their town, but when the prince made them lose all of their potatoes, Svetlona's father went ill, so she had to journey to Beastopus' castle to rescue the Great Potato for her father's sake. At the end, Svetlana saved the Great Potato and her father survived ("Fish School Musical"). Albert dressed up as a wizard for Halloween ("Halloween Haul"). Albert and Jumbo were some of the people who tried to win the talent show. ("Fish Talent Show"). When Oscar and Milo tried to figure out why Steve Jackson is so perfect, it is shown that Albert and Jumbo want to know the answer to that question as well. Albert pointed out that the reason Steve is so perfect is because of his hair. When Steve passed by the boys, he accidently dropped his hair gel, which the boys put on outside the school. They ended up with perfect hair, so they went to Freshwater and became popular instantly. Albert was very good at dodgeball after he put on Steve's hair gel. ("Hairanoid"). Although it was not shown, Albert got rejected by Lonnie when playing his violin at the band tryouts. ("Banned Band") When Milo was falsely accused for gluing Mr. Baldwin into his chair, he came across Albert. Albert ran away, not wanting to get into a conversation with a fugitive. Albert hid in the boy's bathroom, and Milo tried to convince Albert to help them. Milo told Albert to get a piece of the glue on Baldwin's chair, so Albert went into the classroom and cut the piece of glue into a lightning bolt shape, a shape he says he likes to cut. ("Milo on the Lam"). Albert had a rather large role in "Glass Man Standing", when he went through a dramatic voice change overnight. He had originally been mistaken for a girl over the phone, so he was rather happy that his voice was so deep. He used this to flatter Esmargot and she loved his new voice. Before a date with her, his voice goes back to normal, so he panics and modifies his outfit to make his voice sound deeper. When it malfunctions on their date, he panics and hides in the girls' bathroom. Esmargot finds him in there, and tells him she doesn't just like him because of his voice. At the end of the episode, Albert's voice gets naturally slightly deeper due to his voice actor going through puberty. Appearance Albert is a light green, transparent glass fish with a visible floating brain in his head. He has brown hair, which is a wig, and wears a brown shirt with a black tie. Relationships Jumbo Shrimp Jumbo and Albert are the best of friends. They are both nerds and love hanging out with each other. Bea Goldfishberg It is revealed he doesn't like Bea at first for an unknown reason. He thinks she got germs all over his drink and his head cracked open when Bea tried to played the violin. At the end, Albert finally becomes friends with Bea, saying he didn't originally like her cause she was trying so hard for people to like her. ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Milo Albert is Milo's friend and enjoys hanging out with him. Milo wanted to protect him from Jocktopus, which Albert greatly appreciated. When Bea asked Milo and Oscar if they hung out with Albert, Milo said that they do all the time and that he called him nicknames. Oscar Like Milo, Albert is Oscar's friend and likes hanging out with him. Oscar once volunteered to do Albert's homework when he was sick, warming his heart ("Dropsy!"). He also plays strategy games with Oscar, like when he, Jumbo and Oscar played one to help Milo pass his test ("Fail Fish). Esmargot Albert has liked Esmargot since at least "Chicks Dig Vampires". He was so desperate for her to like him that he dressed up as a vampire to get her attention because he thought she liked them. Esmargot does not like vampires, so she tried to hurt Albert, but when he revealed he was just dressing up as a vampire to impress her, she told him she liked him too. As of this episode, they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Background information *Albert is in the map club and loves the unfolding part. *He does not like it when other fish stare at his brain. *Although he didn't like Bea in "Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story", earlier episodes show he does have a good relationship with her, like him dancing with her in his recovery party ("Dropsy!"). *His organs are shown in his body and his head can break open, causing his brain and eyeballs to float away. *When he drinks any type of liquid, it is shown inside of his head, flooding it up ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). *He plays the violin ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story", "Banned Band"). *He sleeps in a water experiment tank ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" "Flying Fish" "Glass Man Standing"). *Albert wished for a pony on Christmas. ("Merry Fishmas, Milo") *His hair is actually a wig, as shown in "Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story and when Jumbo Shrimp stole his "hair" in "Hairanoid". *In season 3, Albert grew a mustache ("Glass Man Standing"). *He claims that even though he hates chick flicks, he at the same time loves them ("Milo's Pony"). Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Flying Fish" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Riding in Cars with Fish" *"Mascotastrophe" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Hairanoid" *"Adventures in Fish-Sitting" *"Banned Band" *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Break Up, Shake Down" *"Just One of the Fish" *"Rock Lobster Yeti" *"Spoiler Alert" *"Sixteen Clamandles" *"Send Me an Angel Fish" *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" *"Guys' Night Out" *"Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines" *"Bea Sneaks Out" *"So-fish-ticated" *"Oscar is a Playa" *"All Fins on Deck" *"Cattlefish, Ho!" *"Brothers' Day" *"Milo's Magical Shake" *"Spiders Bite" *"Principal Bea" *"Fish at Work" *"Chicks Dig Vampires" *"Fish Lips Sink Ships" *"Bea's Birthday Surprise" *"Fish Flakes" *"Koi Story" *"Night at the Loxbury" *"See Bea Ski" *"Fish Prom" *"Milo vs. Milo" *"Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl" *"A Charity Fair to Remember" *"Bye Bye Bea Bea" *"South Pafishic" *"Unresolved Fishues" *"Labor of Love" *"Assignment: Babies" *"Pool Party Panic" *"Hare and Back Again" *"Milo's Pony" *"Jocktopizza" *"Hats Amore!" *"Camp Camp" *"Algae Day" *"Surfing the Interwet" *"Fish Taco" *"I Have This Friend" *"The Big Woo" }} Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Males